Neighbors
by Shadowmist1994
Summary: Elena and Caroline move to Mystic falls to start their lives. they didnt expect to have so much fun Waring Sex and lesbian Scene. you have been warned it may start slow but it will build


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries**

I looked around at my new apartment. Days had been spent, getting everything just right. I felt a hand hold mine. I turned to my best friend Elena, who smiled.  
"We did it!" she giggled and hugged my side. We did, we did do it.  
"So, what do we want to eat?" we wondered over to fridge, we hadn't stocked it yet, that was tomorrows job, but we had take out broachers.  
"im feeling Pizza" she smiled.  
"Babe, you always want pizza." I laughed.  
"Yeah, but Care, I haven't had Mystic Falls pizza, who knows it could be the best pizza you ever have." She handed me the broacher, knowing I would give in. I pulled out my phone, and began to dial,  
"fine but I want a whole one for myself." Someone answered on the other end. "Hi, yes, one meat lover, one bacon cheese burger and one…" I looked over at Elena  
"Hawaiian" she whispered  
"Hawaiian, oh and two garlic breads and one coke please. Oh and its apartment 20 961 Lockwood drive. Ok thanks bye."  
"Holy shit Caroline, how much you order" I shrugged, what I was hungry sue me.  
"ok, you get the money, and ill go change into my track pants. Im gonna need the room." I rubbed my belly and walked into my room.

A knock at the door.

"i'll get it" I got up from watching remember me and walked over to the door. pizza time. when I opened the door I realized it wasn't the pizza dude. There in my door way stood a gorgeuous man, one oh who was indeed holding our order.  
"Im guessing this is yours." He spoke very formally and in the best accent I have ever heard.  
"Sorry, um. Yeah, thank you."  
"They ordered it to my door, they must have been confused." I looked over to our door. SHIT! We are apartment 21  
"Oh fuck, im sorry, your apartment 20 right." I pointed to him then brought my hand to my face embarrassed. He laughed  
"Are you having a party?" he looked past me into the new apartment ands smiled at the lack of people.  
"No, you know, just a Friday night." Elena, came up behind me and poked my back. Geez, yes I know Elena, he's hot.  
"Would you like to join us" Elena said pushing past me. "Im Elena and this is Caroline"  
"Klaus , I don't mean to intrude, I promise im not a serial killer" he smiled. Walking into our apartment, still holding the pizza and garlic bread. "But ladies, its Friday night, I could make a few calls, and make this a party" I don't know. I was just gonna hang with my best friend tonight, and I really dot know this man. What if his friends are weirdo's Elena was keen for the idea.  
"That would be amazing as we don't know anyone here."  
"In that case give me half an hour"

By the time it hit 9 pm the whole place was packed. Some of his friends brought drinks and others snacks. I hid the pizza in the fridge, a little annoyed of how this turned out. My head began to hurt because of the music so I decided to go to bed.

I looked at the clock. 3:42 am. I got out of bed and made my way to have a shower and to get dressed. When I got out I went to heat up some pizza. There were a few people still here but I could handle a few. I couldn't see Elena anywhere, I went and knocked on her closed bed room door. no answer, so I opened it a tiny bit.  
"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." I turned to see Klaus behind me, his hands on my waist.  
"I'll go anywhere I want." I opened the door to see Elena, naked, beside a naked guy I haven't seen before.  
"Eww, gross. This was meant to be our night" I fell to the ground, covering my face with my hands.  
"Caroline Darling, come on. Ill make you something to eat." He picked me up and lead me to the kitchen. sitting me on the stool he went and heated up some pizza. Placing it on a plate he lead me to my room and sat me still crying on my bed.  
"Please leave, I don't want you seeing me like this." He smiled and hugged me close, breathing on my neck.  
"Darling, im here." When I stopped crying I picked up a piece of pizza and began to chew,  
"Thankyou, who was that with Elena"  
"My friend Damon, he's the good looking one out of us." I spat out my pizza.  
"Doubt it" he smiled, trying to hide it but I saw it. There was silence between us. I offered him a piece and he took it, picking off the cheese and eating it first. It was cute. I don't know what it was, just that he was here, or the fact that he was like a god, but I leaned forward, wanting to kiss him. He pulled away.  
"Caroline, I cant. Your too upset." No fuck it. I want him now. I pounced on him. Kissing him with so much passion, it should be illegal. He pulled away.  
"Is this rape?" he smiled at his own joke.  
"I don't know is it?" I grinned at him, rubbing my hands on his chest. He attacked me with his lips, pushing me so I laid on my bad, getting up on top of me he removed his shirt, showing a little hair between his pecks, but only a little. And it was hot. He ripped open the buttons on my Pj's and placed his mouth on my breast, moving my bra out of the way so he could reach my nipple. I moaned out his name, as his tongue circled my nipple giving me goose bumps right down to my sex. I went for his pants, undoing his belt and whipping it from this waist.  
"We'll use this later" I winked throwing this to the floor, going for his button next. When we were both naked he got off me, making his way down to my pussy. He used his amazing tongue to circle my clit, and used his fingers to enter me with force. My head tipped back and I screamed.  
"Right there. Oh fuck yes!" he kept at it for a while before I thought I was gonna burst. When I was just about to orgasm he stopped.  
"Not yet baby" he sat back up and it was my turn to push him down. I sat on his legs, making sure he could feel how wet I was, I grinded my pussy into his shin. I placed my open mouth near his long and very hard cock and winked. My tongue wrapped around the tip, as I began to suck, my hands pumped slowly over the base as I pushed my head up and down on his cock.  
"Yes, fuck, yes" he groaned, grabbing at the back of my hair to guide me where he wanted me. He pounded my face up and down on his cock, making it reach all the way to the back of my throat until I had him all in. I then pulled him out. Spitting on his cock, and rubbing it harder then before. He grinned as his moans filled the room.  
"Im so fucking close baby. One more time." I stopped, just grinning at him. He knew what I was doing. I wasn't allowed to so either is he. He slowly placed his hands on my waist.  
"Your so beautiful." And with out any warning he lifted me up and slammed me on his awaiting cock. I screamed as the pain and pleasure mixed up inside me. He began to thrust into me with so much power I thought I was gonna cum right then. I bounced onto him, placing my hands on his pecks for support.  
"You're…so…fucking… beautiful." He said between thrusts. And then we both came. Together. And I collapsed on top of him.

**I hope you guys like it. There will be more to come. Review**


End file.
